The Duchess
by avengedchocolateangel
Summary: After Clovis reunites with a young Duchess he had a crush on, will he fall in love with her if not all goes as planned?


Chapter 1

Inside the long hall sat the third Prince of Britannia, perched upon his thrown, excreting a feeling of complete boredom. He rested his chin upon his hand, awaiting some sort of excitement. He had assumed being Viceroy of Area 11 would be far more intensive than it had been in the last month or so. There was no one he found interesting. The door quickly opened for him to see the doorman.

"Your Majesty, may I present her Serene Highness the Crown Princess of China, Hay Lin." And in walked his future sister-in-law. Her short white hair almost blended completely with her skin, her blue eyes stuck out in the white cream of her skin. They looked like swirling thunderstorms over the ocean. And she was marrying his older brother Schneizel. He had been jealous for nine years, but had readily gotten over her at age sixteen. Her hips swayed in a positively womanly fashion as she briskly walked towards him. He instantly stood and smiled at the sight of his favorite sister. She lovingly embraced him.

"My dearest brother I have missed you so!" She stood back, greatly happy to see him.

"You have saved me from boredom my sweet sister! Whatever brings you to my hall from your designated cell?" She heartily laughed then became more serious.

"Your brother will not forgive an honest mistake. Everything I do is still monitored. However I have been allowed to visit you and I have someone I would like you to meet." Clovis' smile dropped.

"My father has already been trying to match make for me. He most certainly does not need any help."

"Better I than him. He will take none of your taste into consideration. And I never recall saying anything about marriage." She winked at her foolish brother. He raised his brow, but his sly smile returned.

"Bruno announce our guest in please." The doorman reopened the door slowly.

"May I present Her Grace the Duchess of Celeste." A young woman slowly strode in and Clovis' jaw almost dropped. Her skin was a soft ivory color which was complimented perfectly by her baby pink dress. Her hair was long and curled at the very bottom; it was a beautiful mahogany brown with a head band studded with jewels that was perched almost like a crown. Her green eyes were not as noticeable as his sister's blue eyes but they still sparkled in a most appealing way. Her body was slim in the middle from years of wearing a corset. She owned some very voluptuous curves. She did not bother to bow or curtsey on her way in however she strode up to Hay Lin and happily embraced her.

"Oh Hay Lin I felt as though I waited a lifetime for you!"

"My dear I am sorry. Emma, this is my favorite future brother Prince Clovis of Britannia, Viceroy of Area 11. Clovis this is Emma the Duchess of Celeste."  
>"I'm charmed to meet you." Her eyes narrowed, as she seriously contemplated stopping his foot with her heel.<p>

"You do realize we have met before do you not? My father is a dear friend of Emperor Charles, your father." Clovis gave a puzzled look. He did not recognize this girl at all. She continued to glare at him. Hay Lin gave him a pitying look. He tried to think back and it suddenly hit him. He was that girl who had gone to school with his sister, Euphemia. She came over almost every week and all of the siblings had been invited to her sixteenth birthday party. The only person who had not attended had been Odysseus, which she had been most upset about.

"That's right. I am terribly sorry. You were a friend of Euphemia's who was in love with my brother Odysseus. How could I forget that I had to talk you into dancing with me at your own birthday because you were upset about him not going." Hay Lin was extremely embarrassed with her brother's frankness. But then she remember that she had once talked to Clovis about this girl. He was furious that his brother did not go to her party when she was looking forward to him attending. He went on a rant about how she deserved someone much more considerate than his eldest brother. She had remember he had fancied her for awhile, since Euphemia had first brought her home after they attended the academy each day. After Euphie died however, he had not had any contact with her. Hay Lin and Schneizel asked once whatever had happened to him persuing her. He laughed and said she had probably married and had children. Clearly this was not the case.

Emma, not one to take any insult lightly was ready to pounce on his a claw his eyes out. He was still just as arrogant and rude as he had been when they were teenagers. The only kindness he had ever shown her was when she was stupdily crying over Odysseus and he told her he wasn't worth her tears and made her dance with him. He made her dance with her numerous more times throughout the night, making her laugh and have a good time. Yet whenever he saw her after that night he said nothing to her. She would greet him in the hall and he would merely walk past, completely ignoring her.

She looked at him and grinned.

"And I am sure that you mean nothing but the kindest of regards when you mention this since you actually got off your soup box and stopped looking in your mirror and danced with me. Multiple times I might add." Clovis for once in his live had no idea what to say.


End file.
